My Master, Wan Wan!
by Soul-Eater J. Evans
Summary: Upon arriving back home, Maka, Danny and Soul find that Sarah has been turned into a dog-girl. All OCs belong to Webidolchiu94, used with permission of course... LEMON ALERT! XD


_**My Master, Wan Wan!**_

_By Soul-Eater J. Evans_

**Summary: **Upon arriving back home, Maka, Danny and Soul find that Sarah has been turned into a dog-girl.  
**  
Author's Note: **_OK, this was rated M for a reason, seeing as it's my first lemon, and I really really hope you guys like it. XD. Chiu-tan wanted me to write this for her for whatever strange reason...Please review, my friends...if you flame me, Chiu might come after you though... :P_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Soul Eater, but my friends call me Soul, and my best friend I call Maka. See the irony? No? For all those who don't know: "Wan" is the sound effect for "Bark" in Japanese...ALSO! All OCs mentioned belong to Webidolchiu94 and are used with permission... She said that this should be the "Secret Omake chapter" for her fanfic "My Destiny My Fervent Plea". Well then, go ahead and read it!_

* * *

"SOUL!" exclaimed Sarah, who had tackled the unsuspecting weapon the very instant he had walked through the front door. Just imagine his surprise, when he finally opened his cherry tart red eyes and saw her, wagging tail and all. Getting up from the floor of the mini-foyer and dusting himself off, Soul looked at the Meister as she sat on the wooden floor in only an oversized white t-shirt and a fluffy pair of matching pumpkin panties. From the sides of her wavy black hair were two floppy brown dog ears, and snaking out one leg of her undergarments was a dogs tail of the same color.

"Wan Wan!" barked Sarah energetically as she looked up at Soul, who was blushing a rich tomato red.

"She's behind this," growled Soul through gritted teeth. Maka gave an irritated huff of her own and surveyed the apartment.

"Blair!" yelled Maka, "we know you're here!" Slowly but surely the four-legged culprit emerged from behind the orange leather couch.

"What did you **do **to Sarah?" asked Soul as the dog-girl licked his shoe meekly to get his attention. Blair swished her tail nervously, trying to stay calm.

"You see," explained the cat. "I tried a spell to make her stop being allergic to me nya~ and we were getting along but~"

"But what?" bellowed Soul, as Sarah's arms crushed all feeling from his chest in a hug.

"She refused to tell me something and I ended up using magic when I was angry...I didn't mean for her to turn into that nya~!"

"Wan?" said Sarah, wagging her tail. "Play?"

"Oh great," Maka said, glowering at the remorseful kitty. _I'll kill her.._ "Danny, call Uncle Stein. He might know what to do."

Stein burst through the door with almost a furious look, but showed much more restraint than a certain redhead we all know. Almost instantly he zeroed in on the magical fiend and grabbed her by her scrawny, furry neck.

"Oh, look, a new subject for dissection," he hissed, raising a scalpel close to her face.

"Please, have _mercy_," mewled the cat pitifully.

"Ok Blair," said the Professor, one lazy green eye glinting dangerously. "What've you done to my daughter?"

"I-I uh...here's the spell..." said Blair. In a little _poof _a book appeared mid-air and landed on Stein's foot. He clutched the injured limb in pain and cursed. That thing was heavy...what was it made of anyway? Blair put a petite purple paw on the open page. "There."

"Can you read much of this?" said Stein.

"Only the witch parts, mostly. English is easier to speak than read nya~ and witch letters resemble animal-speak."

Stein felt a slight tug on his lab-coat.

"Papa!" said Sarah, once his attention was on her. He looked into her eyes, two pools of melted chocolate. They were far off and blank-looking, as if she was in a trance. Stein frowned, his poor adopted daughter!

"Yes Sarah?"

"Play with me?"

"Not now Sarah," said Stein, looking away. "OK? Papa's going to try and figure out how to fix you up.  
Sarah looked at him with her head tilted to the side, as if half the words she didn't understand. At the mention of 'fix' she hid behind Soul and looked to her little brother.

"Danny play?"

Daniel shook his head, his ginger bangs shadowing his face. His baby blue eyes were apprehensive. _Sarah-ane-chama is acting weird..._wondered the ten-year old, _was it because of the purple kitty-cat?_

"No Ane-chama..."

After around three minutes Stein looked up from the book of spells and looked to the children. "This is the 'true love's form' spell," he said glumly.

"O~," said Blair. "Oops..."  
"What's that mean?" asked Maka, wondering why her cousin hadn't asked her to 'play' just yet.

"Does she have a diary?"

"I...I think," replied Maka in confusion.

"Bring it, quickly!" said Stein, trying not to panic. Maka ran off into the room and came back a few minutes later with small, beaten up leather bound book.

"Soul~" whined Sarah, dog ears flapping. "Play~ with ME~"

"Sarah..."

"_Play _with me~"

"Sarah, I, you're too close!"

They all looked on as Soul was powerless to fight off the stronger girl. Sarah had pulled him to the ground and yanked up his shirt, tongue tracing the scar on his now bare chest. "Play~" said Sarah in between licks. "Master, _play_ with me~"

"Oh boy," said Stein, slipping through the diary for some other answer, some other_ person_...

"The book says the only was to reverse the spell.."

"What?" yelled Soul desperately, face red as Sarah hugged his neck, slobber on his cheek as she continued to kiss him in that special way that dogs do. "What? Whatever it is...do it!"

"Follow me then," said Stein, dragging/carrying the two to Soul's room. He pointed to the bed. "Put her there."

"Play? Wan wan?"

_I can't believe I'm going to ask this.._. thought the professor.

"I didn't want the others to hear," said Stein. "but...what it said in the book to change her back." He coughed into his fist. "Was that she has to...havesexwith the person she loves the most...which is you."

"Wan!" said Sarah, wagging her tail as she bounced on the bed.

"What? N-no, can't be..."

Stein nodded. "Soul...if this is not done within 24 hours, she'll stay like this forever, the book stated that clearly."

"Wh-really? But how do you know that _I'm _the one she loves the most?"

The older man held up the small diary. "I skimmed through this, looking for names specifically. Guess who's name popped up most?"

"ME?"

"Yes."

"Here. Look. Read this."

Soul glanced over the page full of purple chicken scratch, his name appearing more than just twice with little hearts around them. The words 'love' and 'do anything for' and even 'the best' popped up frequently.

"Soul! Wan Wan! "

"So she really does..." He glanced at Sarah, who was lying down with that same, blank puppy stare. "Well... maybe... I-I mean if it's the _only_ way to change her back to normal."

"Alright, seeing as she's a dog and you don't want _children_ running around...I advise the back way."

Soul looked incredibly nervous, his eyes widened at the comment and he figited. "Um, aren't you going to leave?"

"Not before I warn you Soul."

"W-warn me?"

"Yes. If you harm my daughter too much...I'll dissect you, got it punk?"

Soul took one glance at the sinister expression the man gave him and nodded.

"Tell me if it works..." Stein slammed the door behind him. "Okay then," he said to the rest. "You all have to go somewhere else for a little while." He began ushering Danny and Maka away out the apartment.

"Why Papa?" asked Danny when he placed Blair in his hands.

"Because I said so...leave NOW..." When they were gone, he went back into Soul's room. "Well?" he asked.

"Um...I don't know..."

"Come on," he said impatiently. "What's wrong?"

"It's just..."

"What you can't get a 'response'?"

"I mean..."

"Oh, so it's not hard enough..."

"It's just that I don't know how to..."

"Get it so?"

"No."

"You mean you've never," Stein gestured with his hands. "You know..."

The young weapon squirmed. "N-no.."

"Mhph, no wonder you're always so grumpy."

"P-professor! Just l-leave..."

"O-K~"

Soul looked to Sarah, who was staring back at him solemnly. "Master?" He blushed.

"Sarah?"

She stared.

"Um, Sarah, I'm going to try and change you back, ok? But if this doesn't work, I'm going to feel real shitty later on...ok? You understand?"

"Soul? Wan?"  
And he did something he thought he'd never do.

Soul flipped the unsuspecting dog-girl over, so she was lying down face-first. Carefully, so as to not scare her, he pulled the seat of the panties down just enough that the round, tan bum was revealed. Soul gazed at his somewhat vulnerable partner fondly, before allowing his eyes to travel down the smooth auburn skin being exposed to him, his hand drawn downwards towards his throbbing arousal. He grabbed the tail, lifting it upwards and then entered. Soul nearly came right then and there.

"Wan! "

"Ah~ Sarah, you're so tight...I..."

He moved inwards slowly, wanting more of this feeling, it was nothing he'd ever experienced before. He was twitching all over, trying desperately to ignore the fact that he was defiling such an innocent girl. Underneath him she whined pitifully, dog ears pressed flat against her head. Soul took a glance at the faces she made as she lay there, submitting. He blushed, _so cute_ he thought, going faster to satisfy that desperate need that boiled within the deep desires of his loins. Sarah yipped.

"Master~"said the petite girl as she finally reached her limit. Soul gripped the soft mounds of her backside as the same wave of bliss, fastened around him and squeezed. Suddenly, the reaction he felt below, the slow release of something he could not exactly understand, drained him of all the rest of his possible energy. Soul himself was bewildered as he lay down on the bed in defeat.

"Did it—?"

And so it did work. By the time he had glanced back at the girl, Sarah was already asleep, no dog ears, no tail, back to normal...er, somewhat...

When she woke up hours later in a fresh pair of pajamas and lying in her own bed, she couldn't remember a thing...that is until her Papa Stein told her about it all.

**Two days later**

"Soul?" she looked up from her cereal slightly, stirring the already mushy contents in the pale milk. Soul looked up from his music on the kitchen table with an almost remorseful stare. "I want to ask you something..." she waited for a response.

"Yeah, uh sure..."

"Do you hate me?"

Confusion spread over the albino's face, eyebrows scrunched. "No, why?"

"I was wondering..I'm sorry for how I acted...and about...what you did earlier to change me back?"

"Y-you remember?" the boy was worried now.

"Only...that your face tastes like vanilla and...it felt good."

"I guess..."

"Really good."

And then there was silence...

"Um Soul?"

"Did you feel really good?"

_Better, _he thought. "Y-yes," he told her with chagrin. "Sure. But why're—,"

She was already sitting on the table when he finally looked back. (**A/N: **I'm sorry. She has to act OOC!) His eyes popped out of his skull.

"Can I make you feel like that again?"

"Wh-WHY?"

"Because..." she blushed. "I love you Soul-chan."

His legs were moving on his own towards her, closer and closer until she was pressed against him and the table, legs spread. What was happening to him? Why had he lost control of himself?  
"Just do whatever you feel like..."

He backed up and she followed.

"Last time I didn't get to see it...um can I?" she asked permission before she unbuckled his belt and zipped down his jeans. He could feel it already responding and gulped.

"U-uh, do you want it?"

Meekly she descended to her knees and nodded. He could feel her warm breath over it in the the cold room, her soft lips just as warm as they gently took his member into her salivating mouth. Her small tongue went in dizzying circles that made his head spin with pleasure...When he was fully erect, she withdrew and placed herself back on the table.

"Soul, do you understand how I feel? I want to give you it _all..._I want to thank you."

Dumbfounded, Soul still could not believe it. How? Why? Yet his body moved on instinct, straddling her on the plain mahogany table in the breakfast nook, looking down with no visible hint of hesitation. Those oh-too-cute pumpkin panties, gone altogether in one slow motion. Soul could see it in her face...fear.

"Are you sure?"

His eyes could not stop poring over the contours of her caramel body. Soul licked his lips. She shut her eyes tightly and gave one hesitant nod then held her breath, ready. He was about to thrust in but stopped short at the entrance; Sarah squeaked at the warmth of the tip that nudged her.

"What?" she whispered, eyes still closed.

"You're a virgin..."

"As I remember...but you didn't go in there before did you?"

"No, I didn't but..." One slim finger slipped into the slit which was leaking pre cum, and went not far into the light pink opening and saw how large it was. _She's really wet..._he thought. Embarrassed beyond belief, Sarah flushed, as her lower region grew warmer. She couldn't get over the fact that Soul was touching her _there_ of all places.

"I-I mean, will you fit? Uh, there?" she asked.

"I don't know but are you—,"

"_Please _stop asking if I'm sure, Soul...stop teasing me...just fuck me Soul...please?" The innocent way she even said that made his cock twitch.

At first he was just testing the waters, putting the tip in then withdrawing it, progressively going deeper. Her walls accepted him with much effort, her toes curing as he forced himself in even more. But suddenly he stopped and she looked up. "S-soul~?"

"I've, uh, hit something, what do I do?"

"I think you're supposed to push through it..."

His face was dubious. "Are you sure about that? I don't want to hurt you any more than I should..."

"There's no turning back, Soul, you're in, just...shove it...in..."

Obeying, her thrust in a little more, albeit it was with some work. His face was beaded with sweat from the effort of finally penetrating. Sarah's back arched slightly as pain wracked her nerves, and she blinked away tears.

"Sarah?"

"It's nothing...It's normal I think, go on..."

"But you're bleeding."

"I don't care," she said softly, "I said I'm fine."

And although the uncomfortable look on her face begged to differ, he forged on, not responding. Sarah was blushing and squirming so cutely when she spoke. Another thrust. She squealed, blinking back tears again.

"Th-there...again," she panted, lust coating her tone. Ecstasy blinding her vision. He obliged, still unsure.

_So cute_, he thought again, loving the way her light-brown skin turned reddish under his command, how she moaned at just the right time.

"It's so big," she gasped..."More. Master..." she murmured with almost a whine.

Oh how he loved her...his little puppy...


End file.
